


Rudo (Solo en el exterior)

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Draco disfrutaba bailar, tomar alcohol y quizás algunas sustancias prohibidas, tenia buenas calificaciones, pero solo una debilidad. AU sin magia. Drarry. OneShot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Rudo (Solo en el exterior)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue una petición de una chica (Sora Tapia) que quería que alguien se inspirara en la imagen de portada del fic (creo que así se dice) y bueno esto salió de mi cabeza. Espero lo disfruten.

**_Jueves_ **

Harry iba camino de regreso a su casa, había sido un día bastante largo, eran las seis de la tarde y solo quería llegar a comer, tomar una siesta y terminar las tareas que ya no pudo hacer en la biblioteca.

– ¡Ya llegué!

– Estamos en la cocina cariño – Harry dejo sus cosas en la sala y se fue directo a la cocina, su madre tomaba el té y su padre leía el periódico, beso a ambos en la mejilla y comenzó a buscar algo para comer, había solo comida hecha y él quería algo ligero.

– ¿Le ayudo joven Harry?

– No Daisy, solo me preparare un sándwich.

– Yo se lo preparo, por favor tome asiento.

– ¿Qué tal la escuela cariño?

– Estuvo tranquilo, estuve en la biblioteca toda la tarde y quiero dormir un poco.

– Me alegro, recuerdas que tu padre y yo viajaremos la próxima semana ¿verdad? Solo serán cuatro días.

– ¿Ya es la otra semana?

– Si.

– No quiero ir con los Malfoy mamá, además Daisy podrá quedarse conmigo.

– Harry, eres de los mejores promedios y olvidas cosas básicas, Daisy ira a ver a su familia esos días ¿no querrás quitárselos verdad?

– No padre, pero ya tengo 19 años, soy suficientemente capaz de quedarme solo.

– Lo se Harry, confiamos plenamente en ti, pero eres muy distraído, nunca avisas cuando ya estás en casa, y yo siempre me muero de angustia, te marco y siempre está en silencio, porque estas en clases, o porque vienes en el transporte dormido, o porque estas estudiando, o porque estas dormido en casa, o porque…

– Ok, ok, entendí el punto, bien, hare una maleta para la próxima semana ¿pueden llevarla mañana? Y así el lunes llegare directo con los Malfoy.

– Ese es mi muchacho, tomando las buenas decisiones de la mejor manera, solo queremos saber que llegas a casa, recuerda que la ciudad, aunque tranquila, puede ser peligrosa.

– Lo se papá.

– Aquí tiene joven Harry.

– Gracias Daisy.

Los siguientes días Harry se había pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca y llegaba cerca de las 8 de la noche a su casa, para el sábado tenía ya su maleta hecha, sabía que podía darse una escapada a su casa, pero no quería preocupar ni a la señora Malfoy ni a su mamá. Recuerda que en uno de sus tantos viajes olvido reportarse durante tres días seguidos, su mama tuvo que volar de regreso y él… bueno… él estaba dormido en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas a puntos de caer y la televisión encendida, su madre no sabía si gritarle o sentirse enternecida por su jovencito de 15 años. Desde esa ocasión, cada viaje descansaba Daisy y Harry iba a parar con los Malfoy.

**_Sábado_ **

– No me molestan los Malfoy, siempre me consienten y se preocupan por mí, tan solo que no es lo mismo estar en tu casa con bóxer desayunando… – decía Harry en voz alta mientras recogía su habitación y su madre lo escuchaba desde la puerta, su hijo sí que era bastante distraído.

**_Lunes_ **

Los padres de Harry pasaron a dejarlo a la escuela temprano, y se fueron al aeropuerto. Harry había decidido que al terminar sus clases iría directo con los Malfoy, por eso había adelantado tareas, así que iba de regreso, tomaba dos autobuses para su casa, y para ir con los Malfoy tenía que cambiar su segundo autobús, sus padres habían insistido en que usara su auto, pero a Harry no le gustaba, tenía miedo de chocar. Una vez había llegado entro con sus llaves, los Malfoy odiaban que él tocara cuando le habían dado un juego de llaves.

– Hola joven Potter.

– Hola Karina, por favor solo dime Harry.

– Como guste joven Harry – este solo suspiro resignado, ni con Daisy podía lograr lo contrario.

– Los señores están a punto de comer, ¿quiere acompañarlos?

– Por supuesto.

– Harry cariño, te esperábamos hasta tarde, tu madre dice que últimamente te quedas mucho a estudiar.

– Buenas tardes, si Narcissa, pero hoy quise llegar temprano.

– Siéntate Harry, cuéntanos ¿te gusta la universidad? ¿viste al vago de mi hijo?

– No Lucius, sabes que no nos encontramos para nada, después de todo yo estudio para médico y él para administración, es difícil encontrarnos.

– No seas duro Lucius, Draco te ha dado siempre las mejores calificaciones.

– Ya lo sé querida, pero sería bueno que no utilizara la casa solo para dormir ya está en su tercer año y… – se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

– Hablando del rey de roma – había dicho Harry.

– Hola familia, ya escuché que extrañaban tenerme, oh hola Harry, luces especialmente ñoño hoy – Harry usaba una camisa blanca con ligeras líneas en azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis blancos y sus lentes de hípster negros.

– Hola Draco, tú luces especialmente andrajoso hoy – Draco todo despeinado, tenía una playera blanca, una chamarra de cuero negra, su pantalón de mezclilla roto a la altura de las rodillas y unas botas negras con agujetas y con distintas correas en ningún orden en particular, lo miro con cara de "púdrete".

– Dejen de pelear niños, siéntate Draco, apenas vamos a comer.

– Si madre.

La comida había pasado con tranquilidad, Draco y Harry contaban sobre sus respectivas materias, Harry contaba sobre los chicos que iba conociendo durante sus clases y Draco evitaba ese tema de la amistad, sabía que a sus padres no les gustaba con quien se juntaba, ellos solo escuchaban que sus amigos eran unos vagos, bebedores de alcohol, pero Draco a pesar de que si se juntaba con esas personas también se juntaba con personas que bailaban, que eran de buen promedio, personas de distintas carreras, en fin, que le gustaba relacionarse con todo tipo de personas, para él las relaciones eran importantes, nunca se sabía que el bebedor de la clase que apenas y pasaba las materias, podría tener un alto cargo o que alguno de los ñoños–ratones de biblioteca podrían servirle para abrir un nuevo negocio.

Draco después de comer se fue diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, Lucius solo suspiro frustrado y Narcisa miraba por donde se había ido su hijo.

– Disculpen ¿podrían indicarme en que habitación me quedare esta vez?

– Claro Harry, esta vez tendrás que quedarte en la habitación de Draco, estamos remodelando las habitaciones de invitados, mis hermanas vendrán el próximo mes y teníamos que adecuar algunas cosas, a veces siento que atraes a más visitas.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – sonrió Harry.

– La gran mayoría de veces te debes quedar con Draco porque alguien viene de visita.

– Bueno a ninguno de los dos nos molesta, no se preocupe.

– Me alegra escuchar eso.

– Bueno, con su permiso, iré a estudiar un rato.

– Puedes retirarte Harry, te esperamos en la terraza para el té a la 6.

– Si, gracias Lucius y gracias de nuevo por aceptarme en su casa.

– Al contrario, gracias a ti Harry.

Harry había tomado toda la tarde estudiando en el cuarto de Draco, era una suerte que su hermano mayor Abraxas había estudiado para médico, podía ir al estudio de Lucius a pedir algunos libros prestado. Fue a tomar el té y regreso a la habitación con más libros. No se dio cuenta de la hora y se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio de Draco.

Draco había llegado cerca de las 11 de la noche, un poco tomado pero uno de sus amigos lo había llevado hasta su casa, entro y se extrañó que de su habitación viera luz, estaba un poco distraído y cuando abrió encontró la lámpara del escritorio prendida y a Harry babeando lo que probablemente era su tarea, se tomó un momento para que su cerebro conectara los cables, recordando que este se quedaría ahí hasta el jueves, fue a despertarlo para que fuera a dormir, lo que no recordaba era donde estaban las mantas para que él durmiera en el suelo y el otro en la cama, ya era noche para llamar a Karina, seguía de pie pensando en sus posibilidades, seguía un poco mareado y recordó que tenía unas cobijas en su closet y podía irse a la sala a dormir, saco las mantas y las puso en una silla que siempre tenía ropa encima, fue a abrir las cobijas de su cama y le fue a hablar a Harry, este todo adormilado se dejó guiar hasta la cama, Draco se tambaleaba mucho y ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, veía a Harry a la cara y estaba bastante cerca, se levantó y le quito los zapatos, lo arropo como pudo y salió con sus propias cobijas directo a la sala.

**_Martes_ **

A la mañana siguiente Narcisa iba a la cocina a revisar que el desayuno estuviera listo y servido, le gustaba desayunar en la cocina con su familia, era más íntimo y Draco siempre estaba en casa a esa hora de la mañana, cuando paso por la sala vio precisamente a su hijo durmiendo en el sofá, boca arriba y solo con su camisa y sus bóxer negros; tenía una pierna encima del respaldo la otra colgaba, uno de sus bazos estaba en su frente y el otro colgaba igual que su pie derecho, una cobija toda enredada en su cuerpo y la almohada en el suelo; la chamarra, pantalones y botas estaban en un sillón todo hecho bolas y roncaba a todo lo que daba. Narcissa solo suspiro, no sabía porque su hijo dormía allí y fue a despertarlo.

– Draco… Draco cielo despierta… – Se escucho un muy poco elegante sonido en que Draco succionaba su saliva y despertaba.

– Buenos días, madre – Narcissa se sentó en el poco espacio del sofá.

– Buenos días ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?

– Pues eso, durmiendo – Su madre lo miro duramente y Draco rio – solo fue una broma. Anoche llegue y Harry estaba durmiendo en mi escritorio y yo no recordaba donde estaban las mantas para el suelo – dio un gran bostezo antes de seguir – así que con lo poco que me quedaba lucido lo acosté en la cama y yo baje a dormir en el sofá.

– Lamento que tuvieras que dormir aquí querido.

– No importa madre, Harry durmió bien y eso es lo importante – Draco se acomodó de lado para que su madre se sentara mejor y él se acurrucaba más cerrando un poco los ojos, aun no amanecía completamente.

– ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? – Draco abrió los ojos y se puso un poco nervioso.

– ¿Decirle exactamente… qué?

– Ya lo sabes, lo hemos hablado muchas veces además no es coincidencia que en una ocasión destruiste ambas habitaciones de invitados, aun no logro saber cómo lo hiciste, en otra ocasión después de que Harry viniera, invitaste a mis primos Regulus y Sirius para que se re-modelaran las habitaciones y esta vez hiciste lo mismo, no creas que no sabría eso.

– Bueno solo quería pasar un tiempo con Harry ¿de acuerdo? Siempre está estudiando, ya casi termina su primer año en la universidad y yo ya pasare a mi cuarto año. Desde sus 15 casi no nos vemos.

– Podrías decirle que te gusta.

– Madre es tres años menor que yo – Narcissa estaba acariciando su cabeza mientras peinaba su cabello.

– Eso no tiene nada de importancia, a pesar de que te hayas tomado un año sabático antes de la universidad, eso si te advierto, si se hacen novios no consentiré que duerman en la misma habitación.

– ¿Entonces porque permitías que estas veces pasaran?

– Porque los conozco y sé que no harían nada que faltara el respeto a la casa.

– Madre… por favor… esto es muy complicado… solo déjame intentar…

– Buenos días – Apareció Harry frente a ellos, Draco se había asustado, creyendo que había escuchado todo.

– Buenos días, cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?

– Bien gracias, solo que a mitad de la noche me molestaban los pantalones y me los tuve que quitar lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Draco, por cierto, gracias por acostarme ¿Tú dormiste bien?

– Para nada, la próxima vez tu dormirás en el sofá – Harry rio.

– Levántate Draco, vamos a desayunar Harry, Lucius no tardara en bajar y no quiero que se les haga tarde – Harry se fue con Narcissa y Draco solo se quedó acostado boca arriba viendo el techo, se levantó y su puso la misma ropa del día anterior, se agarró la playera para olerla...

– Todavía aguanta otro día.

Todo un día había transcurrido y Draco llego un poco temprano para cenar a las 9 se encontraba cenando con todo y Narcissa le dirigía una sonrisa burlona y Draco solo la miraba mal, era su madre y la amaba, pero lo molestaba demasiado. Terminaron de cenar y cada uno fue a sus deberes, Harry no sabía si seguir estudiando o que hacer.

– ¿Oye Harry quieres ver una película en la sala?

– Claro ¿de qué tipo?

– Terror, ¡obvio! – Harry solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad y se sentaron ambos en la sala mientras Karina les traía palomitas de maíz. Terminaron viendo dos películas para desgracia de Harry, no solo eran de terror sino también de suspenso y sangrientas. Odiaba a Draco siempre lo hacía ver ese tipo de películas y él como buen valiente se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar o taparse la cara (en esto último no era tan bueno, siempre tenía abrazando un cojín que le servía para taparse la cara). Terminaron pasada la media noche, Draco se levantó y le siguió Harry – Bueno mi querido Harry esta noche te toca dormir en el sofá.

– ¿Es enserio? – Harry no se quería quedar solo y eso Draco lo sabía, siempre que veían películas de terror Harry terminaba entre sus cobijas y por eso Draco le ponía esas películas.

– Claro que no idiota, vamos que mañana tengo clases a las 7 – Draco lo abrazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación.

– Pero si tú a veces duermes a las 2, no sé cómo haces para madrugar tanto.

– Genialidades mías Harry – diciendo esto Draco le apretó uno de sus cachetes mientras el otro lo manoteaba. Esa noche Harry dormía en la cama y Draco en el suelo (ya recordaba donde estaban las mantas para el suelo) a media noche (como ya intuía) Harry termino recostado junto a él y Draco solo le habría las mantas, siempre se burlaba antes, durante y después de las películas, sobre lo miedoso que era Harry, pero en las noches dejaba que Harry tomara su mano mientras se quedaba dormido y eso para Draco era lo mejor.

**_Miércoles_ **

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba con unos amigos charlando en una banca de la escuela, tomaban un respiro después de las clases y antes de entrar a la biblioteca a estudiar, unos metros adelante en una mesa con asientos de concreto, estaba Draco con sus amigos él estaba sentado en la mesa con los pies en un asiento y sus amigos sentados en los asientos, este fumaba y cuando lo vio le sonrió de manera coqueta y echando humo, siguió conversando con sus amigos. A Harry no le extraño esa manera de ser de Draco era divertido cuando estaban solos, pero con otras personas solo buscaba otro tipo de diversión.

– ¿Conoces al chico de allá Harry? – Le dijo Pansy señalando a Draco.

– Si, somos amigos, aunque él estudia administración y casi no nos vemos, nuestros padres son buenos amigos.

– Oh entiendo, espero algún día me lo presentes.

– Claro que sí.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Harry en la biblioteca y Draco se había ido a bailar y beber con sus amigos, Harry llego para la hora de la cena y se fue a dormir temprano, Draco llego bebido, se fue directo a su habitación estaba a punto de recostarse en su cama cuando recordó al bulto que la ocupaba y no quería acomodar su lugar en el suelo. Se desvistió para quedarse solo con su playera y bóxer.

– Harry muévete – obtuvo un gruñido de respuesta – Harry no quiero dormir en el suelo, muévete, dormiré contigo – Harry solo se movió a la otra orilla de la cama, era una cama de tamaño individual, pero podían estar cómodamente ambos. Draco se metió entre las cobijas y se quedó dormido.

**_Jueves_ **

Por la mañana Harry despertaba y se sentía pesado, quería seguir durmiendo, pero debía levantarse, pero no podía, sintió un brazo sobre su estómago y una pierna encima de las suyas, no podía salir se movió y Draco gruño en protesta por lo que lo apretó más hacia él, intento zafarse pero no lo lograba hasta que sintió algo en su trasero que sabía bien que era, pero no quería pensar en eso, él llegaba a tener eso en las mañanas, "¡Oh dios!" pensaba, sentía como Draco se ponía más duro y no quiso seguir allí, se movió bastante rápido y brusco…

– Mierda – Grito cuando cayó al suelo, lo que provocó que Draco despertara.

– ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¡oh!... ¡Mierda! ¿te tire?

– ¿Eh? No, no, para nada, debo tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar e irme a la escuela – Draco veía como Harry salía y cerraba la puerta, "ni siquiera se llevó ropa o alguna toalla" y cuando ya se iba a levantar vio su amiguito levantado, "¡oh mierda! Ojalá que Harry no lo hay notado, no vuelvo a dormir con él… bueno por ahora…" Iba a ser la última noche de Harry en casa y Draco como todas las veces se arrepentía de no haber hecho nada.

Durante el día Draco seguía su rutina normal, iba a cada una de sus clases, pero en los ratos libre se iba a fumar un cigarrillo, se tomaba una pastilla de menta o un chicle y se metía a su siguiente clase. Harry entraba a todas sus clases también, pero en sus ratos libres iba a estudiar o iba a comer algo. Nunca se encontraban, tomaban clases en edificios distintos.

Harry decidido que no iría a la biblioteca a estudiar y mejor llegaría temprano para comer con los Malfoy, o bueno al menos dos de ellos, no podía ver a la cara a Draco, después de lo que había pasado por la mañana, el desayuno fue algo incómodo. Entro y Karina le dijo que estaban a punto de comer que fuera a sentarse. Y ahí estaban los tres.

– A veces te vez menos ñoño Harry.

– Y tu cada vez te vez más andrajoso. Buenas tardes, Lucius y Narcissa – Decía mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

– Buenas tardes, cariño/Harry – Dijeron Narcissa y Lucius respectivamente.

– Oye yo te dije un cumplido.

– Con razón sigues soltero, no sabes hacer un cumplido.

– Si serás imbe…

– ¡Draco! Estamos en la mesa.

– Lo siento madre – La comida estuvo más tranquila y hablaban de cualquier cosa.

– Harry cariño, olvide decirte cuando llegaste, tus padres llegaron esta mañana y no en la madrugada de mañana como tenían previsto, me dijeron que si te querías quedar con nosotros hoy como lo habíamos hablado, no había ningún problema.

– Bueno, agradezco mucho sus atenciones, pero quizás deba volver a casa hoy, quiero ver a mis padres.

– Esta bien Harry, mandaremos después para que te lleven tus cosas.

– Draco cielo, porque no llevas hoy a Harry a su casa y aprovecha y se lleva sus cosas, no quisiera que tuviera que esperar al chofer hasta mañana o pasado mañana.

– Es una maravillosa idea querida, no te importa ¿o si Draco? – Draco solo veía las falsa actuaciones de sus padres, ambos adoraban a Harry y estarían felices de emparentarlos, "lo hacen porque ya es mayor de edad" pensaba.

– Por supuesto que no padre, puedo llevar a Harry después de comer.

– ¡Oh, Draco! ¿podrías hacer unos encargos por mí? Recoger un vestido y un traje – Draco se mordía las mejillas para no gritarles a ambos.

– Si madre ¿Dónde?

– En la plaza Slytherin, ya sabes esa donde hay un cine, heladería, hamburguesas y creo recordar que también venden… crepas – "¡Mierda!"

– Oh hace mucho que no como una crepa ¿Te puedo acompañar Draco? Me gustaría comer una crepa – Draco ya no cabía en sí mismo, estaba molesto, avergonzado, su madre sabia donde darle a Harry, sí él lo sabía "amaban a Harry" y Harry solo lo veía con ojitos ilusionado "¿Cómo no decirte que no?"

– Claro Harry, pasamos primero por los encargos, te invito una crepa y te llevo a tu casa después.

– Genial, muchas gracias – Harry abrazo a Draco.

– ¡Oye! ¡Dañas la mercancía! – Harry se separó riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

– Gracias por sus atenciones, iré a preparar mis cosas – Los tres rubios en la mesa sabían que cuando se trataba de crepas, Harry se convertía en un niño de cinco años. Una vez que se escuchó que subía las escaleras…

– Tenían que hacerlo ¿no?

– Vamos Draco, aprovecha esta oportunidad, nos gustaría ver a Harry más seguido por aquí y si lo tenemos que emparejar contigo para que eso suceda, que remedio.

– ¡Padre! – Narcissa reía discreta, a Lucius le afectaba un poco ser amigo de James.

Draco había metido la maleta de Harry a la cajuela, en ese preciso momento su hermano que pisaba ocasionalmente la casa salía de su auto.

– Hola Draco, hola Harry.

– Hola Abraxas – saludaron ambos.

– ¿Se van de luna de miel?

– Harry se quedó unos días aquí y lo llevare a su casa.

– Oh mi hermanito tan dulce, Harry supe que entraste a estudiar medicina.

– Si, te pido una disculpa tome prestados algunos libros mientras no estabas.

– No te preocupes yo ya no ocupo algunos, es más te voy a regalar algunos, acompáñame y podrás llevártelos hoy… Ya que tienes chófer – le susurro esto último mientras abrazaba a Harry de los hombros – ¿Entras Draco?

– Esperare en el auto, no se tarden tengo cosas que hacer.

– No tardaremos, te robare a tu novio solo unos minutos – Draco solo bufo molesto, molesto porque esa frase no era real, y Harry solo reía de lo que le contaba Abraxas.

Abraxas tenía 30 años, ocho años más que Draco, viajaba constantemente por el mundo ayudando en hospitales y como traductor, era normal que se ausentara tantos meses. Draco esperaba en el auto, había pasado ya una hora, podría estar bailando en algún lugar, pero… ¡no! estaba ahí esperando, ya iba a entrar a buscar a Harry cuando lo vio salir con unos diez libros del tamaño de guías telefónicas, apenas y podía con todos, Draco salió abrió la cajuela y fue a ayudarlo.

– Deberías hacer pesas Harry, ¿Cómo es que ese cuerpo enclenque puede cargar todos estos libros? – Harry dio un vistazo a sus brazos y luego a los de Draco, ese día, Draco llevaba una playera sin mangas color verde militar, pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera vieja y holgada en la cintura color guinda y también botas brillosas con agujetas color vino.

– Tú tienes buenos brazos Draco.

– Muévete ñoño, tengo cosas que hacer y tu crepa te está esperando – Harry sonrió, como un niño pequeño cuando entra a una dulcería y se metió al auto.

Llegaron a la Plaza Slytherin y Draco estaba tentado a invitarlo al cine, pero era demasiado cursi, antes de recoger la ropa, invito a Harry por su crepa y luego le invito un café, pasearon por todos los locales dentro de la plaza, contaba con tres pisos así que tuvieron oportunidad de platicar sobre todas las cosas que vivían, Harry no hablaba mucho. Fueron por la ropa y se dirigieron a casa de Harry, ya era un poco tarde estaba a punto de atardecer, Draco entonces se desvió a una pequeña ladera estaciono el auto e invito a Harry a salir, el primero se recargo en la parte de enfrente del auto y el otro lo imito, vieron juntos en atardecer en silencio, "si, probablemente el cine era muy cursi, pero esto era mejor" pensaba Draco. Cuando termino, Harry solo dijo…

– Fue maravilloso, gracias Draco – y se metieron ambos al auto. Cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía Harry... – Draco faltan tres casas para llegar ¿Por qué te detienes? – preguntaba mientras veía por la ventana, al volver a mirar a Draco, este lo agarro de las mejillas y lo beso, Harry se sorprendió, ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry cerro los ojos y comenzó a moverse, Draco percibió eso y comenzaron a besarse durante un pequeño rato, Harry lo tomo de los brazos para pasarlos sobre los hombros del otro y Draco bajo un poco sus manos a los costados de Harry. Cuando se separaron Harry suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Regalame un comentario! Son bien recibidos y me llenan de felicidad


End file.
